


春梦

by lvxuxu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvxuxu/pseuds/lvxuxu





	春梦

“你今天想起他了吧？”有个男人的声音在耳边说，低沉的声音夹杂着气音。吐息的热气喷在耳垂上，克劳德不自在地偏了一下头，“那我呢？”  
身体动不了。  
好像刚才还在一片火海里，和尼泊尔海姆的相似，灼人的温度烫得人眼角出汗。有潮湿的盐水滑落到眼睛里，他闭了一下眼，下一秒就被陌生的男人压在有点冰凉的墙面上。没有开灯，窗外零星的灯光照进屋内，连男人的脸都看不清，比自己高上半个头的强健的身躯完完全全地压着自己。“真过分，忘得一干二净啊。”  
“放开我。”克劳德说。  
手被人扣着，手背贴着金属质的墙壁，那双属于男人的手毫不费力地把他压在墙上，双腿也被人强势地抵着分开，隔着两层布料，对方缓慢又充满暗示意味地用大腿磨蹭着他。有什么硬的东西抵在他的胯骨上。  
“才不要。”男人低沉地笑了一下，让人耳朵发麻，他感觉到有什么东西咬上了自己的耳垂，平常从没有被人触碰过的部位被男人含在嘴里，用舌头舔弄着，间或夹杂着滋滋的吮吸声。他听见男人的哈了一声，牙齿在耳钉上划过：“克劳德明明也很想要吧。”  
他不知道什么时候硬了，被男人用大腿色情又强势地摩擦着的时候，或者只能被陌生人钳着双手，被迫接受舔弄的时候，少年人的欲望逐渐充血，在宽松的特种兵下裤里顶出一个大包，被紧贴着自己的男人敏锐地捕捉到了。  
克劳德没有说话。  
明明想要反抗的，却没有力气，光是被这样撩拨着，心就跳得飞快，腿也像没有力气一样轻微发着抖。男人抓着他的一只手，隔着两三层布料停在他的性器外面：“自己解开来，我就让你摸摸它。”  
特种兵的下裤虽然方便行动，解开来却很麻烦，但是男人好像就是想看他笨拙的样子。克劳德照做了，用一只手摸索着解开的时候，指尖可能在微微微发着抖吧。男人未经允许就擅自咬上了他的嘴唇，用舌头压着他，故意很大力地舔着他的上颚和舌根，另一只手从上衣的开口滑进去，在他腰窝那里揉捏着。克劳德忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
寂静的室内能清晰地辨别出那种故意发出的，濡湿的水声。  
等他颤颤巍巍摸上自己的性器的时候，那里已经硬得不行了，只是稍微被触碰就溢出一点清夜。克劳德刚刚从喉咙里泄出一点喘息，嘴巴又被男人被重新封住了，那个早先钳着自己的手不知道什么时候已经放下了，正扶着他的脸吻他。裤子松松垮垮地挂在腰窝上，一碰就掉下来卷在地上。  
是那个人的手。  
滚烫的，带着茧子的手，摸上他的后臀的时候，克劳德像是突然意识到会发生什么，猛一下挣扎起来。想要甩开的时候撞到了额头，男人吃痛地撕了一声，抬起头，用牙齿轻轻咬了一下他沁着汗的鼻头，呼吸也有点发喘：“不怕，克劳德，交给我。”  
就像有什么魔力一样，紧绷的肌肉在听到这句话后就真得放松了下来。克劳德把自己靠在墙上，微微仰起头，喘息着张着嘴接受男人的亲吻。  
那双手在臀肉间游走的时候，也会滑进股缝里的那一片凹处。男人的指尖碰上去的时候，克劳德忍不住缩了一下。“真热情啊，”男人的指头退出了一点点，他笑起来的时候有一种孩子气的活泼，讲得话却很恶劣。又迎上去，两根指头在穴口揉着圈：“想把我吞进去吗？”  
“不……不是……”男人背后那只手在若有若无地戳弄着，前面的手却覆盖在他的性器上撸动。被别人握住的感觉和自己根本不一样。他昂着脖子，把自己细长的脖颈暴露给男人享用，细碎的吻从下巴游离着落在上面。但是他只能从滚动的喉结中溢出一点呻吟：“……不是的……”  
“直接进去可不行。克劳德会受伤的。”男人低低地笑起来，拨开他眼角的碎发，把因为快感而溢出的泪水舔进嘴里：“我给克劳德一点别的吃。”  
被男人翻过身的时候他还不知道发生了什么。唯一的光源也失去了，面对着闪烁着金属光泽的墙壁，后背完完全全地暴露在外面。性器贴上半凉的墙壁，冷得他一个哆嗦。快要宣泄的欲望也泻不出来了，男人从后边剥下他的上衣，细碎的触感从脖颈一直向下落到腰间。因为无法视物而显得更加清晰。那双手从他的大腿往上推压，粗鲁地揉捏着他自己都没有仔细注意过的部位。  
“喂……”克劳德刚想挣扎开，让自己重新转回去。男人的双手就拉开了两片臀瓣，隐秘的地方一瞬间暴露在银色的月光下。他还没有来得及气急败坏，就有什么湿润柔软的东西轻轻舔舐上了那里。“……你……”  
最开始只是在外面柔软的轻触，是那个人的舌头。一层一层像刷子一样扫荡着那片紧闭着的地方，明明是不该是敏感地方，偏偏因为紧张而把触感放大了无数倍。克劳德用手撑着自己的上身，想要逃开的时候脚却在发抖。不是因为身体的快感，脑子里莫名的兴奋搅得他脚趾都不知不觉痉挛在一起：“不要……那里。”  
男人置若罔闻，只是把手掰得更开了，努力挤进那个因为紧张而不断缩合的穴口。过分柔软的舌尖刺不到太里面，慢慢推进的时候，却和柔软的内壁搅动推挤在一起。退出来的时候，肠液和津液混在一起流下大腿，又在下一轮的时候一起被戳进更里面的地方。  
克劳德只能感觉到对方用力分来自己两篇臀瓣的手，和在内壁浅浅刺动着的舌尖。因为黑暗而感觉更加明显。股间全是潺潺的水，不断地从那个羞耻的地方冒出来，不知道是自己的还是那个人的：“不要了，”他说，没有人抚慰的性器越翘越高，磨蹭着冰凉的墙壁，和背后火热的舌头的触感交杂在一起。他只觉得手臂都是软的，只能虚虚得撑在墙壁上不让自己倒下：“不要了…我要……哈，要射了………”  
他还是射了。男人坏心眼地把舌头抵在最深处，模仿着阳具抽动着，退出来的时候发出波的一声，响淌了满腿的粘液，突然空虚的内壁剧烈地伸缩着，没有人抚慰的性器就这么射了出来，留在墙上一滩白色的痕迹。  
“好多水啊，克劳德。”男人伏在他的肩头说，撒娇一样的语气，用手拨弄着刚刚射过没有什么精神的软肉。克劳德喘着气，耳眶红得几乎要滴血，分不清是因为热还是因为羞耻。一支肌肉饱满的手臂圈在自己腰上，后面紧贴着男人还没有发泄过，坚硬得像铁一样的性器。“我可以进来吗？”  
明明是问句，但是好像只是为了故意惹人为难一样，并没有期望一个回答。比舌头不知道粗了多少倍的阳具抵在后面的时候克劳德哼了一声，男人伸着舌头，亲昵地一下下舔弄着他早已经被汗濡湿的肩膀。火热的性器缓慢地一点点凿进肠穴里去，只被稍微扩张过的地方还不习惯这么大的东西。克劳德怀疑自己会不会被劈成两半。  
“好软……”  
他喜欢吗？他想说太大了，但是完全讲不出话来，只能沉重地喘息着。  
男人不知道花了多久才把自己完全塞进去，肠肉死死地咬着，搅得人发痛。他停了一会才开始浅浅地抽插起来，最开始很涩，像用锯子锯开身体一样，互相折磨着，两个人都忍着不吭声。咬着牙闷哼的时候被男人听见了，他们就开始磕磕绊绊地接吻。直到身体里的东西蹭到了某个点，克劳德闷哼了一声，头皮发麻，肠道深处却好像有水涔涔地渗出来。  
“是这里吗？”  
性器撞进去，被完完全全压在墙上，没有可以逃开的地方。火热的性器每一次都磨蹭过那一点，麻酥的快感在头皮上炸开，然后被深深地钉到最深处。双腿颤颤巍巍得几乎要跪倒，是靠着男人的那双手才能站起来。然而酸软的腰根本支撑不了什么重量，只能软着伏在墙上，后面因此翘得更高。  
乳粒在墙壁上磨蹭得发硬，又被冰凉的金属刺激着，像被人拿着针戳弄一样。男人的指腹在胸膛上摩擦的时候偶尔会蹭过那里，硬得发痒得乳头刚刚被抚慰了一下，又马上被冷落在空气中。爽得人头皮发麻。克劳德听见自己喉咙里溢出得闷哼，每一次爽到顶点的时候都忍不住发出哭腔一样的呻吟。明明是应该感到羞耻的，身体却罔顾意志地更主动地迎上去，甚至语无伦次地祈求着：“那里……摸一下……拜托……啊……”  
“哪里？这里吗。”  
男人的手蹭过高高翘起的乳粒，明明背后火热的性器一刻不停地撞击着，像个要把人凿穿的锲子，手却几乎算得上温柔地，像羽毛一样轻轻搔刮着，茧子若有若无地摸索着敏感的顶点。“克劳德想让我摸的是这里吗？”  
“…嗯……大力……大力一点……啊啊…………”  
大概是把男人撩拨得狠了，乳粒被粗鲁地揪着，被拔出来一点再重重地弹回去，痛中又带有一点快感。每一次顶撞都会顶到那一块软肉，快感像浪潮一样一层层堆着。克劳德几乎发不出声，只是张大了嘴，露出一点舌尖喘息着，被男人看见了，又用手伸进他的口腔里抠挖着，用手拨弄着舌头，让他只能发出一点可怜的呜咽。  
“舒服吗？”男人的粗壮的呼吸在背后兽一样地喘着，但是吻却密密麻麻地落在背胛上。他用手紧紧勒着克劳德的胯。抽动的腰好像不会疲倦一样，每一次都贯进最深处再拔出来，几乎要带翻出穴口的红肉。再重重撞进去的时候好像都比前一次到了更深的地方，让人怀疑会不会囊袋也会因为这样的拍打而撞进去。那两瓣臀肉也因为长时间的拍击而逐渐变得艳红，可惜在黑夜中没有人能看见。“克劳德好棒。”  
克劳德咬着牙，他的呼吸乱得一塌糊涂，好像每一次只能随着男人的顶弄抽噎着吸一口气。他记忆中从来没有喘得那么厉害过，浸着汗水的头发有时候会刺进眼睛里，他只好闭上眼睛，但完全把后背交给其他人又让他连最私密的那一块肌肉都绞紧了。脸颊烫得像是要烧起来，就算把自己贴在冰凉的墙壁上也无济于事。  
性器也早就翘起来了，在没有人抚慰的时候也一点点向外吐着精水。克劳德咬着牙摸上去的时候呻吟了一声，他的手也没什么力气，只能虚虚地挂在上面，指腹摩擦着铃口的时候怎么也不满足。被男人发现了，手就被抓下来勒在腰后：“不可以摸。”  
克劳德挣扎了一下，但是发软的身体根本挣不开男人的钳制。性器可怜巴巴地翘着，只差一点就可以高潮，偏偏在最后一点不上不下。他稍微觉得有点委屈，鼻腔里也因为发泄不了而小声地哼哼。他带着呜咽的喘息被男人听到了，好像有一声叹息落在他耳朵里。那双手伸了过来，温热又宽大的手掌包裹着他，温柔又熟练地撸动着。男人呼呼的气音在耳边响起来，温柔得让人安心：“交给我。”  
他然后射了出来。前后夹击的快感搅得大脑一片浆糊，只剩一片炫目的白色。身体都因为猛烈的情事打着颤。克劳德无意识地绞紧了身体的时候，那双手紧紧地圈着他，喘息的热气喷在脖颈上，然后后面也被微凉的精液填满了。

他们倒在床褥上又做了一回，灌满着浊液的肠道粘腻又乖巧，软巴巴地吮吸接纳着另一个人的身体。疾风猛雨一样的动作慢下来，像夜晚的海浪一样轻柔地拍打着，快感一荡一荡地冲刷着身体。连空气中都带着腻人的甜味。  
窗外的灯火照进来，他才看到男人的相貌。眼睛……大概是蓝色的吧？但在黑夜中显出深色的阴影。头发散落下来，黑色的，看起来很坚硬的短发披在他身上。  
“怎么哭了啊。下次不这么欺负你了。”他听见男人说，那双深蓝色的眼睛凑得很近，在他鼻头上咬了一口，宠溺又活泼的语气。那双手在他腰上揉捏着，因为自觉干了坏事而露出有点腼腆又柔软的笑意：“谁叫你忘了我啊。我很生气的。”  
你是谁呢。克劳德想问，他那句话堵在喉咙里。再怎么挣扎也没有问出口。大概是太累了，张开嘴想要说话的时候，意识就不受控制地沉沉向黑暗坠去。  
是很重要的人吧？  
是……谁呢。


End file.
